A Christmas Cake
by WeirdFelicia
Summary: It was a cold winter night when orphaned Miku was sent to buy a Christmas cake by her dorm mates. But these days, the last thing Miku wants to do is party. The only thing she wants is someone to understand her and love her and she wants it just so badly... That's when, in a street she had never been before, she finds a pastry shop. Miku x Luka.
1. Chapter 1

It was cold and Miku was walking in the streets of Tokyo, staring at the ground and sometimes at the snow that was falling. Miku stayed in the dorms of her school. Her parents had died when she was still young and she didn't remember many things about them. It was Christmas and Miku wasn't feeling like having any party, she just wanted to be left alone; she didn't want to talk to anyone nor to be talked to. However, that wasn't possible; she had been sent to buy a Christmas cake by her dorm mattes. That's why she was in the streets in the first place. But all the pastry shops were closed at this time (10:00 p.m). It was freezing cold, Miku wanted to cry, but she was too stubborn and unwilling to give up. In fact, she had plenty of time to buy the cake; it was still seventeenth of December. But, there was discount today and Miku didn't want to lose that opportunity. She looked around, her face expressionless. There was a business hotel, a convenience store, a café, a bar…

Then, she suddenly saw a light at the end of the street, in the left side, "that… could be a pastry shop…" she though. Miku's expression became more vivid and she started running towards the shop. She ran and ran, until the light became more and more noticeable. Then, she suddenly stopped and looked at the ground; the shop was already closing down. It seemed quite cozy, there were still many pastries laying on the bakery case. There was a tall girl tidying up. She had long pink hair and didn't seem to notice Miku. She seemed like a college student, she was wearing skinny jeans and sport shoes. Also, she had a striped shirt, white and blue. Finally, she was wearing a white apron and a hat, probably her uniform. She had a light smile on her face and she didn't seem to be cold at all. Miku stared at her for some time. She was completely alone and even though she had that smile on her face, Miku wondered how that was possible. Suddenly, she started feeling a mysterious attraction towards the girl; she actually wanted to talk to her. Miku was so lonely that she just wanted to talk to someone that could understand her. It was then, when the girl suddenly saw Miku.

"Oh, we are already closing down…" she said with an uncomfortable smile.

"Oh… I see… I will come back tomorrow then. Thank you." Miku answered sad and bowed, then she turned around.

"Hey, wait!" Said the girl a bit puzzled. "I think I can still sell you one if you are fast." She smiled.

"Umm… really?" Miku asked surprised.

"Yeah, what would you like?" The girl turned towards the bakery case. She looked at Miku with a gentle smile, there was light around her, it felt as though she was shining herself. Miku widened her eyes slightly.

"Ah! A Christmas Cake please." Miku asked.

"Okay, here." The girl packed it and offered it to Miku.

"How much is it?" Miku asked.

"That's 20,000¥." Miku took the money out of her wallet and paid. "I hope you have a nice day." The pink haired girl smiled.

"Thank you, you too." Miku answered bashfully. She turned around and started walking, but then she felt as if she had to stop and so she turned around again and looked. There was the girl, sweeping the floor. Miku didn't want to go home yet.

"Can I stay here a bit longer?" Miku suddenly asked, causing the girl to look back at her.

"But we are closing down…" She answered.

"It's okay, I'll just leave when you are done." Miku said, looking towards the other side.

"Do… you want to wait for me?" The girl asked surprised.

"Umm…" Miku wasn't able to answer. Eventually, the girl smiled and got back to work while Miku stood there, unable to do or say anything.

"You know, today the owner had to make some deliveries and I had to take care of the shop…" The girl said as she was still tidying up.

"Oh… umm… do you work here part time?" Miku asked shyly.

"Yes…" The girl smiled at Miku. "…while I study at college." She completed.

"So she is indeed a college student." Miku thought.

"How about you? Do you go to high school?" She asked.

"Yes… I'm in first grade."

"Good, you still have much free time, right?" The girl giggled. "Third grade is the toughest one…"

"It seems like it…" Miku answered.

"Do you live around here?"

"Around twenty minutes from here… I guess…" Miku replied.

"It's a bit late for a girl of your age to wander around at this time though. I think I'd better accompany you." The girl looked at Miku, worried.

"No… I'll be fine. You… surely have things to do and all… I wouldn't like to impose on you…" Miku stared at the ground.

"Don't worry. I'm free today plus I'd feel bad if I left you alone." The girl smiled.

"Alone" the word echoed in Miku's mind. "Leave alone, leave alone" she looked at the sky, the snow was falling. Miku's eyes were wet, but she wiped her tears off before the girl could realize it. Then, the lights went off and when Miku looked back at the shop it was already closed. There wasn't anyone there, the snow was still falling. Miku had got distracted for some minutes and the girl had already left. Or had it all been a hallucination? Had Miku begun to hallucinate? But she still had the Christmas cake. She kneed down, and hugged her knees, she couldn't have left lonelier. Miku was sad enough for not having anyone by her side, but what hurt the most was losing the opportunity to find someone that could share some of their time with her. The snow fell on Miku's coat; people were passing by quickly in order to get back to their homes as Miku was sobbing. No one paid attention to her, she had been left all alone, once again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, what are you doing?" Miku suddenly heard a voice. She turned around just to see the girl from before. Miku widened her eyes. "Sorry, you were so distracted looking at the sky…" began the girl "I just went to say hi to the owner of the shop in front…" she admitted. Indeed, Miku looked at where the girl pointed. There was an antique shop there, it seemed quite mysterious.

"Oh…" Miku nodded passively. The girl stretched out her hand to Miku.

"My name is Luka." She said as she was helping Miku to stand up. "Megurine Luka" she completed with a gentle smile on her face.

"I'm Hatsune Miku; it's a pleasure to meet you." Miku bowed politely.

"Oh, you don't need to be so formal, Miku-chan." Luka answered. "Just call me Luka, okay?" She patted Miku shoulder. "Well, let's get going." She announced.

The street was dark and empty. Miku was feeling incredibly awkward but even though Luka smiled reassuringly.

"So… Miku-chan? What do you do on your free time?" Luka asked curiously.

"Umm… I like singing and playing the piano or violin, composing songs…" Miku answered.

"Oh, so you are interested in music. You know, I study music at the university." Luka smiled.

"Oh, really?" Miku widened her eyes. "Umm… what instruments do you play?" Miku asked.

"Piano, guitar and saxophone." Luka grinned. "I also have a small band and we sing at a restaurant some days…" Luka looked at the sky and close her eyes as if she was remembering those days.

"Oh… umm… could I ever come to see you?" Miku asked bashfully.

"Sure." Luka answered. "You can come whenever you want. You know, I'll invite you one day." She patted Miku's head.

"Thank you very much." Miku answered politely.

The night was so silent that their steps could be heard. But Miku supposed that she was the only one paying attention to that. After all, she was always like that. She paid attention to the details.

"Umm… it's here." Miku suddenly stopped. Luka looked up at the European styled building.

"This is… a boarding school?" Luka widened her eyes.

"Umm… yes. This is where I live." Miku replied.

"Oh I see." Luka remarked with a rather sad expression in her eyes. "Well, here's my number." She handed a small card to Miku. "I'll be taking my leave now, good night, Miku-chan." She smiled at Miku, but her smile was pained.

"Umm… thank you… L… Luka-san." Miku managed to say. Luka nodded and left.

Miku entered the building with a light smile drawn on her face. She opened the door of her room and…

"Miku-senpai, Miku-senpai, where have you been?" It was a melodramatic voice and it belonged to Rin, who has one of Miku's kohai, she was just thirteen years old.

"I just…" started Miku but she was interrupted.

"Rin-chan, you don't need to get so worked up" said another girl: Gumi. She was the same age as Miku and she seemed very calm and composed. She was Miku's best friend. "Okay Miku, sit." She placed a pillow near the kotatsu. Miku took of her coat and sat.

"I just went to buy a Christmas cake" she answered straightforwardly.

"But now? Now? Isn't it still early for that?" Rin continued to dramatize the situation.

"Well… that's… umm… I felt an obligation to do it." Miku had already begun to have a headache due to Rin's questions but she tried to hide how annoyed she felt as best as she could and it worked. Miku was used to stifle her emotions.

"Rin-chan, it's okay for you to go to sleep now. Don't worry." Gumi said, realizing that Miku was begging to get stressed.

"No fair! Why do I have to go to sleep?!" Rin complained.

"Rin-chan…" Gumi simled at Rin and Rin just pouted and sat.

"I'll be quiet." She murmured.

"So, Miku, is it anything you would like to share with us?" Gumi asked gently.

"Yes, well… You see… I met an interesting girl in the shop... she works there part time, her name is Luka-san…" Miku responded slightly flustered.

"Oh, I see." Gumi smiled mischievously.

"Huh?" Rin looked at them confused and Gumi winked at her just to make her feel even more confused.

"Umm… what?" Miku asked, it seemed that she was the most confused of all them after all…

"Ah, nothing..." Gumi smiled as if she was trying to hide something.

"I don't understand you" Miku stated.

"Well, well, Miku-senpai! You must be tired! You should go to sleep!" Rin announced energetically.

"Umm… yes… you are right." Miku smiled at Rin uncomfortably.

"Yes, we'll be going as well, right, Rin-chan?" Gumi said with a smile.

"Yes…" Rin answered.

Miku sat on the lower bed of the bunk, she had a thoughtful expression but it was soon replaced by a shy smile as she slowly remembered Luka. She got under the bedding and hugged her pillow tightly. She always did that because she left quite lonely… However, Miku wasn't able to fall asleep, as she didn't have the least idea of what she would do upon waking up and which made her feel extremely anxious. She kept rolling inside her bed.

"Miku!" Miku suddenly saw Gumi´s face and gasped. "Did I scare you?" Gumi laughed.

"Umm… kind of?" Miku responded.

"Is there something bothering you?" Gumi asked curious.

"Umm… well… I don't really know what to do tomorrow…" Miku admitted.

"Always getting stressed for petty reasons…" Gumi complained. "Well, we could go to Akihabara, it's been a long time since we last went there." She proposed.

"Okay… but how about Rin-chan? Is she coming with us too? Won't it be dangerous? Remember she's still young…" Miku warned.

"Umm… yeah… we don't have to take her along with us right now… Plus we need some time to talk about top secret stuff, right?" Gumi smirked.

"Umm… top secret?" Miku asked confused. "But I feel a bit bad for Rin-chan, maybe we should just be careful and take her after all…" Miku continued.

"Oh, come on. She can hang out with her brother, Len-kun…" Gumi said with a calm smile. "We'll be back before she even notices." She grinned.

"Okay." Miku murmured, smiling back.

Actually, Gumi was a very reliable girl. She was the only one who understood Miku and Miku was probably the only one who understood her as well. Plus, she was so cheerful that Miku could never feel completely depressed around her. She was also patient, not as patient as Miku though.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Miku, Miku!" The girl could hear someone calling her name over and over as she opened her eyelids.

"Umm… Gumi? Is it… already morning?" Miku yawned.

"Come on! Miku! Hurry up! We're going to Akihabara today, remember?!" exclaimed Gumi.

"I remember…" Miku responded as she got up. "I should get some milk and—"

"No time for that!" Gumi interrupted Miku and grabbed her hand "Get dressed, get dressed!" She threw some clothes at Miku. The girl widened her eyes.

"O… okay… I'll buy some from the vending machines at that station…" Miku stated.

Before they even realized it they were in the station, Miku introduced the coins in the vending machine while they were waiting for the train. She got her milk and smiled complacently. It was chocolate milk, Miku didn't like coffee.

"Miku, you're so childish." Gumi laughed.

"Umm… just some times." Miku smiled bashfully. Gumi giggled and then they heard the train coming. They got in. Gumi stared at the floor.

"Well, Miku… whose this girl you met?" She finally asked.

"Umm… well… she studies music at college…" Miku answered.

"Oh, I see…" After that neither of them said anything until they arrived in Akihabara.

"Finally!" Gumi sighed.

"Yes, but what are we going to do now?" Miku asked rather confused.

"Nothing important, really." Gumi answered. "Why don't we just go to a café?" She suggested.

"Umm… okay…" Miku agreed.

The café was elegant and European-styled. The ceiling was very tall. Miku looked up at it and then at Gumi who smiled, Miku smiled back.

"What else can you tell me about this Luka-san?" Gumi smiled mischievously.

"She has a bad and plays music in a restaurant… and she invited me to go there…" Miku answered shyly without making eye contact.

"Perfect!" Gumi explain as she stood up all of a sudden.

"Eh?!" Miku widened her eyes.

"Let's go there!" She continued.

"But I don't know where it is…" Miku said.

"Oh…" Gumi sat down, slightly blushing. "Okay, sorry I got carried away."

"It's okay." Miku smiled at Gumi and she smiled back. "I have Luka-san's phone number" she finally said.

"Ah, really?" Gumi widened her eyes. "I could have never imagined you would ever socialize so fast with someone, Miku!"

"Umm…" Miku looked away.

"I mean… that you usually need some time." Gumi smiled uncomfortably, afraid that she might have offended Miku.

"Yes, that's right… but she was the one who gave me her phone number…" Miku said.

"Okay… but still…" Gumi continued. "Aren't you going to call her?"

"No, I'll visit the shop later… After all… I'd like to buy some more pastries…" Miku replied.

"Aha, you are such a glutton, Miku." Gumi said playfully.

Miku always felt depressed when Christmas was approaching, she remembered her parents. She remembered opening her gift one the 25th of December and having dinner with her family. Playing in the snow with her father… But her parents were not here anymore. They had both died in a traffic accident when she was five. Fortunately, Miku was with her grandmother then, so she was saved. She still visited her grandmother some times. However she could not go to live with her as her school would be too far away. She was the only close relative that she had.

Miku looked at the shop at the end of the street with determination. It was the only one that was illuminated. Slowly, she started walking until she reached it, she slowly opened the door.

"Welcome!" a female voice was heard. Miku looked at the woman who had just welcomed her. She seemed older than Luka-san and she had short brown hair. Miku couldn't help but feel disappointed. She wanted to see Luka-san. At this rate, all the money she had been saving would end up spent on sweets in order to meet Luka-san…

"Umm… I'd like some of these biscuits, please." Miku pointed at the biscuits inside the bakery case. They were chocolate biscuits in star, Christmas tree and other similar shapes. They also had white and green creams over them. Miku was already drooling. However, that wasn't what mattered at the moment. Miku wanted to see Luka-san.

"Yes, got it." The woman smiled. She probably was the owner of the shop, Miku guessed. But then, as though magically, Luka-san got out from the room behind the bakery case. She widened her eyes.

"Miku-chan?" She said surprised.

"Oh… umm… Luka-san…" Miku responded shyly. Luka smiled.

"Hey, Luka, you know this girl?" The owner asked.

"Um, yes, she was a costumer the day before…" Luka-san responded.

"Ah, I see" said the owner. "Well, by the way… I'm Meiko, keep that in mind." The woman smiled.

"Okay… I'll try…" answered Miku.

"Here." Meiko handed the biscuits to Miku and the girl paid them.

"Hey, Miku-chan, I was about to leave now… Would you like us to leave together? I can accompany you home." Luka offered with a smile and she put on her coat.

"Is that really okay?" Miku asked worried.

"Yes, plus your… residence is on my way and I'd feel bored going alone." Luka reassured.

"Oh, is that so?" Miku stared at the ground and smiled shyly. Luka smiled too. Once more they were heading home together. But this time things were bit more unexpected than Miku had thought. As soon as they arrived at the school Luka held Miku's hand.

"I've seen you somewhere before." She said, her voice was serious and even cold.

"Eh? Umm… where?" Miku asked rather confused and scared at the same time.

"I can't remember, but I'm sure I have." Luka answered.

"I don't know… where you could have seen me." Miku turned away, trying to avoid Luka's gaze. She was scared now. Maybe she was beginning to remember something she didn't want to? Like where she had met Megurine Luka…

Not much time had passed since that day; it was in the beginning of September. Luka was sitting in front of Miku in the train. However, what that all there was to it? That day Miku had ended up in an empty station waiting for the next train and Luka was the only one who was there. The train arrived and again it was empty, it even seemed kind of old.

"Don't get in my way." The pink haired girl said coldly as she sat down in the train. There was something about that that seemed rather odd. Had that been Luka? Then Miku remembered… what she saw when she looked at the girl in the train that night. Her glare terrified her and then, when she was to look at the ground embarrassed she saw the girl's coat… it had blood stains…

"That night… I think… in the train…" Miku answered. Luka widened her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh dear…" Luka sighed. "You must have thought I was creepy…" she looked away.

"Umm… well…" Miku was starting to feel better, but she was still very scared.

"I'm sorry, I was rude to you that night." Luka said disappointed, "you see… it might be hard to believe, but some crazy people killed my cat that day… and the blood splashed me…" Luka took out a paper from her bag and showed it to Miku. "See. This is the DNA test, it proves that the blood stains are my cat's… I always carry it with me" Luka sighed and Miku felt relieved. There was something bothering her though. Why would anyone want to kill Luka's cat? But she wouldn't dare to ask.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving… Good night." Miku said and entered the school.

"Hey, Miku-chan, you could come and see me in the restaurant the 23rd!" Luka suggested.

"Okay, can I bring my friend as well?" Miku asked.

"Yes, sure. Here is the restaurant's card. I believe you won't have any trouble finding it. We'll be playing from 7:00p.m to 10:00p.m" Luka smiled calmly.

After that Miku visited the pastry shop a few more times and then the day when she was going to actually see Luka playing came. It was a cloudy day and Miku had decided to bring Gumi along with her as it wasn't really safe for her to go alone to a place she had never been before.

"Oh, here it is!" Gumi exclaimed as she opened the door of the restaurant. "Hey Miku, what do they serve here?" she looked back at Miku who smiled timidly.

"I don't know…" She looked away trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Seriously, Miku…" Gumi sighed.

"I think it must be a jazz restaurant though…" Miku smiled cheerfully.

"I guess… they don't serve Japanese cuisine then…" Gumi presumed while they were trying to find somewhere to see since the restaurant was quite crowded. Luka was nowhere to be seen yet. In the restaurant the black tables were nicely decorated, there wasn't any tablecloth though. The whole floor was covered with a dark red mat and there was a platform near the bar where a piano, a battery and some guitar stood. There were very few windows and there wasn't much lighting, some of lights were red actually which made the restaurant have a calm aura. Miku and Gumi had arrived early so that they wouldn't have to leave late at night.

"Well, well… so what do they serve here anyway?!" Gumi started getting impatient as they were still wandering around. Finally, they sat in one of the tables near the platform. The waiter came and gave them the menu booklet, it was very stylish. Miku opened it.

"Well… I'd say this is… kind of expensive…" Gumi said with a dull expression.

"… and simple…" Miku added slightly disappointed.

"Whatever it is, it's not Japanese" Gumi stated neutrally. "Well, whatever let's just share something and we'll be fine!" She smiled.

"Okay." Miku grinned.

"Ugh… I think it's starting to rain…" Gumi looked at one of the windows worried.

"You are right…" Miku agreed. However at that moment, the door of the restaurant opened and she saw Luka with some other guys. Miku widened her eyes and her attention was completely focused on Luka.

"Miku?" Gumi asked when she saw Miku's expression…

"Umm…" Miku didn't really answer and she kept staring at Luka.

"Huh? Is that the girl you have a crush on?" Gumi asked mischievously.

"Eh?" Miku turned back to Gumi and widened her eyes. "I don't remember saying anything like that…" she mumbled as she blushed.

"Oh, come on… You needn't say anything, your actions talk for themselves." Gumi smiled cheerfully.

Luka was carrying a guitar in her back and the placed it in one of the chairs on the platform. The two guys also got prepared. The purple haired man with a long pony tail caressed Luka's waist for a moment causing Miku to feel something unpleasant in her stomach. Gumi didn't really notice it. The small group played and played. Miku and Gumi had already finished their homework. Then Luka suddenly announced that there were going to stop for a moment. Consequently, she went towards Miku.

"Hi, Miku-chan." She smiled.

"Good evening." Miku said shyly. "Umm… this is my friend Gumi…" she continued and then she looked back at Gumi "…and this is Luka-san, Gumi" she looked down, she felt very uncomfortable when she had to do things like that. At least she didn't mess up.

"Nice to meet you." Luka said.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Gumi Megpoid"Gumi answered with a smile.

"Oh, right. I should present you my friends as well. Guys come here!" Luka called them. They came towards the table the two girls had been sitting. The purple haired man was serious but the blue haired one seemed quite cheerful. Nevertheless Miku felt a knot in her stomach.

"This is Kaito" she looked at the blue haired man "and Gakupo" she looked at the other guy.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hatsune Miku" Miku said timidly.

"I'm Gumi Megpoid" Gumi said consequently.

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm Shion Kaito" Kaito smiled "Feel free to call me Kaito"

"Kamui Gakupo, nice to meet you" Gakupo followed. Miku felt the knot in her stomach even more intensely as if they were some kind of very tangled knots. She tried to let it pass by though.

"Well, we're going to go and play a bit more, okay?" Luka smiled and went up in the platform again. Miku began looking anxious and Gumi started getting worried. There wasn't anything else remarkable about that night. However, when one of the songs ended Kamui-san and Luka got down of the platform. Then suddenly Kamui-san kissed Luka goodbye and left. It was a very short kiss but it was enough to break Miku's heart into a million pieces. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to cry, she looked at the ceiling trying to hold back her tears.

"Miku?" Gumi suddenly asked, worried. She had not seen the scene between Luka and Kamui-san.

"The ceiling has a very beautiful pattern." Miku smiled at Gumi cheerfully, as cheerfully as she smiled when they had first entered the restaurant…


	5. Chapter 5

Gakupo held Luka in his arms, he caressed her cheek slowly, she giggled. Slowly he pressed his lips against hers and they kissed. Gakupo hugged Luka tightly. After that Luka left. Luckily Hatsune Miku wasn't there to face this scene, or was she? In one of the corners of the street stood Miku speechless, she just happened to be passing by… but why in such an inappropriate moment? It was 24th of December and Miku was headed towards the pastry shop, she knew that Luka didn't work that day… She found Meiko there.

"Welcome" Meiko said cheerfully as Miku entered the shop. On the contrast the teenage girl seemed quite gloomy. "Oh, it's you again!" Meiko smiled but fastly her expression changed. "Is everything okay?" Miku had a dark aura around her.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just stressed…" Miku lied with a fake smile on her face.

"If you say it…" Meiko answered pensive. "So, what would you like for today?" She put her gloves on, prepared to select goods for Miku.

"Oh, I'd like some of those biscuits I always buy…"

Luka walked in the streets of Tokyo pensive. She finally arrived home.

"One-chan!" A little girl exclaimed cheerfully as Luka opened the door. It was Kaai Yuki. Yuki was Luka's little cousin. She had been adopted by her parents.

"Hello, Yuki, I'm home" Luka said cheerfully as she hugged her little cousin/sister.

"Welcome" Yuki answered, still smiling. Luka had her own apartment but she did visit her parents quite often. Suddenly the phone rang. Luka's parents were not there. They had to run an errand and would be late.

"Megurine Luka speaking" Luka said, answering the phone.

"Oh, Luka-chan, it's you…" A male voice was heard through the phone.

"What… What do you want?" Luka answered, defensively.

"Oh come on… Don't tell me you have forgotten me… Let's say… you still owe me some money…" the evil voice laughed.

"I've already told you I'll pay once I receive my salary at the end of the month!" Luka remarked offended.

"I just wanted to remind you… just in case…" the mischievous voice said before hanging up and Luka was left clearly upset.

"One-chan… Was it that scary man again?" Yuki asked in the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, Yuki everything will be fine" Luka hugged her and caressed her back to calm her down. As if Luka's problems weren't enough…

"Luka, my love, where have you been?" Gakupo smiled upon seeing his girlfriend in the restaurant.

"My parents arrived a bit late so I had to wait, I couldn't leave Yuki alone" Luka answered with a straight face.

"Oh I see" Gakupo hugged Luka from the waist but she didn't respond. Gakupo didn't back off though.

"Gakupo" Luka complained causing the boy to let her. This was something that happened quite often. In reality, Luka didn't pay much attention to her boyfriend though he seemed very fond of her.

Luka sang, her voice echoed in the restaurant. Gakupo looked serious while playing his guitar but he was actually quite distracted. Luka continued passionately until the song was over. When the music was over, Luka began tidying up her things. She was placing her guitar in the case when suddenly Gakupo came close to her. Luka backed off and looked at him with discontent Gakupo smiled.

"Come on, give me a kiss, Luka" he said, smiling. Luka leaned and kissed him on the cheek after smiling as well. Was it a genuine smile? I wonder… I think it was.

Miku stared at the clock in the room. It was still 8:00p.m. They were going to eat the Christmas cake soon. The Christmas cake she bought when she had met Luka for the first time. The Christmas cake she bought when she felt a glimmer of hope in her loneliness… Well… at least she had Gumi. Gumi was Miku's precious friend and she cared deeply for their friendship even though she was always distracted with other things. Rin took the cake out of the small fridge, she opened its book and there it was: a perfect Christmas cake. Miku stared at it emotionlessly and Gumi just gave a worried expression.

"Sorry, but I don't feel very hungry… I won't be eating any cake…" Miku suddenly said sad. She wasn't even acting shy like usually.

"Huh? But? Why? You went through all the trouble to get this!" Rin pouted. She couldn't believe Miku's words. Miku loved pastries and she had gone out that night too in order to buy one, had she not? But Miku couldn't be more serious about her decision. Gumi wasn't that surprised; she knew something was wrong with Miku ever since they left that restaurant.

"Rin-chan…" Gumi looked at Rin with a resigned smile. Rin widened her eyes and then looked back at Miku who was looking at the table; she seemed to be in pain.

"Okay…" Rin said disappointed but understanding of Miku's situation. Then Miku suddenly got up.

"I'm sorry! I'm not feeling well! I promise I will make up for today!" The girl said before leaving the room rapidly. Gumi and Rin were left down. The stared at each other…

"You know…" started Gumi after some minutes of silence "We can still talk to our parents anytime we want… But Miku's parents are…" Gumi's eyes were wet, but she didn't cry.

"You are right…" Rin replied sadly.

It was snowing outside, it was freezing cold, more cold than even before. Miku shivered for a while but then she stopped feeling anything. She felt guilty, guilty for falling in love with a person she barely knew and for being in such pain due to her. It was silly, it didn't make sense. "I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid!" Miku thought, moving her head from side to side rapidly. Her heart hurt, it hurt so much she didn't know how to describe it… It was as if someone was continuously piercing it with a sword. In her fantasy Miku screamed and yelled, waiting to be saved, but no one ever came to her rescue thus causing her heart break into a million pieces. Every time Luka approached her Miku could feel her pounding and she couldn't help but feel so silly for it. The day when they first met, Miku could never forget her smile. No matter what she does now, Miku would never forget it. She sat in some stairs that were part of a block of flats. Snow was falling onto her coat, but she seemed to even enjoy. She wanted to taste these bitter feelings rather than keep them locked inside her heart. She wanted to vent them. But she kept wondering just why… why wouldn't she cry? Even though she felt so sad no tears would come out, she wasn't able to do anything about it… Maybe it was because she still felt like there was a glimpse of hope. However she wished she didn't felt like that at all, or did she really? After all she didn't…

"I don't…" Miku finally cried, she cried and cried in the stairs as the snow feel, making her seem like a solitary girl who had been neglected. "Now I'll never be able to forget her…" she thought. "Even if I come over it, every time I remember this Christmas I will remember her, I don't want to be alone… why does this have to happen to me? I don't want to… I just want to cry… and drown in my own tears. Was I punished? Did I do something wrong in my previous life? Something I wasn't supposed to do? Like falling in love with someone I shouldn't have… Now I'm paying for that… I just want her to come, I just want to be with her, to talk to her… and yet I don't want to see her with Kamui-san… I can't see her, it hurts me so much I feel something terrible is going to happen to my heart, I feel like it's 100kg heavy… I will never forget her… I will never forget her… these memories will be with me forever, they will always be a weight in my life… Will I ever fall in love this way? Or will I seal my heart forever? Even if I die and reincarnate these events won't disappear, somewhere in my soul they will always exists… Oh… I know… I probably have felt them before in another life and they are still inside my soul and I'm bound to feel them again and again… or not… I don't know… I just… I just…" Miku kept crying and getting confused in her own thoughts. Repeating the same thoughts again and again in her mind until she started feeling so confused she couldn't understand what was going on with her anymore. She just wanted to feel nice, she just wanted to feel the opposite of what she was feeling now… if it had a nice end she wouldn't mind having to feel this pain over and over. But feeling it just in order to carve it in her heart permanently wasn't something Miku desired at all, but she didn't seem to have any intention in trying to change it…


	6. Chapter 6

Miku didn't want to forget about Luka. She knew that she did not want to even though it was a very selfish feeling. At the end she had to make a decision. She decided she would not improve her relationship with Luka, she decided not to become friends with her. On the other hand she also decided she wouldn't cut ties with her completely. She would still see her every now and then where she worked and chat with her on the net. That was Miku's decision.

"I told you I'll pay you!" yelled Luka at the phone.

"You don't have much time left, we gave you one and a half year already!" the man on the other line responded angrily. Luka hanged up, she laid on her knees. Tears started forming in her eyes. She didn't know what to do anymore. To her surprise the bell rang. Luka approached the door.

"Who is it?" she asked upon wiping her tear off.

"It's me my love! Open the door!" It was Gakupo's voice. The last thing Luka wanted to do right now was see Gakupo. She opened the door slowly.

"Hi there." She said monotonously.

"What's with that attitude?" Gakupo smiled and held Luka's waist "Look I've brought you flowers!" He handed her the flowers.

"Umm… thanks." Luka responded and left them on top of the living room table. She headed to the kitchen.

"I'm going to make you some coffee" she said to Gakupo flatly.

"Oh, where are you going my dear?" He held her waist again trying to stop her… "I don't need any coffee, I just need you, you know…" He smiled cheerfully.

"Let me, Gakupo." Luka responded coldly and left. Gakupo didn't answer and sat in the couch. Luka prepared the coffee. She knew she wasn't happy about having Gakupo in her house at this precise time.

"Here is your coffee" She handed him the coffee but Gakupo left on the table instead. He wrapped his arms around Luka's legs and smiled at her.

"I told you to cut it out!" She yelled at him. "Gakupo!" After that Gakupo stopped and looked away. He took his coffee in his hands and drank it bitterly.

"Miku, Miku, soon it will be Christmas…" Gumi said cheerfully as she grabbed Miku. "Do you still think about what happened last Christmas?" She asked worried.

"Not that much…" Miku answered, forcing a smile.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Rin suddenly asked as she was sitting in the kotastsu doing her homework.

"No, nothing, nothing" Gumi smiled uncomfortably "I hope we can have fun this year" She whispered to Miku with a rather sad smile in her face. "Are… are you going to get a cake this year too?" she asked worried.

"I will…" Miku replied with a resentful smile.

It was already the 19th of December and Luka didn't really know what to do in order to get the rest of the money. She stared at the pastries in the bakery case. They were so perfectly made. She stared at the beautifully decorated Christmas cakes. However what was most impressive this year were the Yule logs. They were so artistic and sophisticated, but also transmitted a warm feeling. The cake perfectly resembled a tree trunk and the inside consisted of a chocolate cake base and the beige cream. Of course it had many other little ingredients in it, but they were all Meiko's secreted recipe so Luka didn't know anything about them. The outside had some white cream like the one you will find in most Christmas cakes resembling snow and there were also chocolate leaves, but they were light green.

Luka suddenly saw the door open even though it was already too late and few people were coming. A sweet girl entered politely and smiled. It was Miku. Luka widened her eyes.

"Long time no see…" she said, smiling lightly.

"Yes, I was kind of busy…" Miku replied rolling her eyes and with a smile.

"I see. Are you here to buy a Christmas cake again?" Luka asked glancing at the cakes in the fridge next to her.

"No… actually this time I'm thinking of getting a Yule log, they seem creamier." Miku commented cheerfully.

"Oh you know, I was looking at them earlier. This year Meiko-san made them perfect." Luka mentioned as she took one of them outside of the fridge and packed it for Miku.

"That will be 25,000¥." Luka said while placing the fancy box on top of the bakery case.

"Thank you. I will be taking my leave now." Miku replied smiling, even though she had been hurt in the past her smile was genuine. She still liked Luka but her feelings were different now, they were less intense. But just when Miku was about to leave as she opened the glass door in front of her she heard Luka's voice.

"Ah… Miku…" Luka stopped her and she turned back to her. "Are you interested in a part time job?" She asked with an uncomfortable smile.

"Part time job?" Miku repeated a bit surprised.

"Well, Meiko will be organizing an event in the plaza where we will sell cookies and other pastries. We will also wear fancy clothes and give presents to children. But Meiko will have to stay here and prepare them and I can't leave my post to go and take them with my motorbike if there's no one else there. So I was wondering if you'd like to join us. Does your school allow part time jobs?" Luka asked, begging that Miku would agree to her offer.

"They do…" Miku replied. "Okay, I seems like fun, when is it going to take place?" She asked a bit enthusiastically.

"From the 23rd to the 25th." Luka answered.

"Okay, but on the 25th I'll have to leave a bit earlier." Miku remarked, pensively.

"That is fine." Luka assured, smiling back at her. "Meet me at 6:00p.m in the plaza the 23rd, okay?"

"I understand. Good night Luka-san." Miku answered before leaving. Luka looked at the clock and upon realizing the time she undid the knot of her white apron and took it off. She also took of her hat and placed them in the coat hanger. She didn't know anyone else apart from Miku that could be interested in this job. Gakupo might have been glad to help her, but she didn't really want to spend even more time with him. He was already overwhelming her with his phone calls. She had more important things to care about. The looked at the door from which Miku left and wondered why she was so drawn to that girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Miku opened her phone she stared at the screen as she was waiting to receive a message from Luka. She was about to leave her house and meet her at the plaza.

"Gumi, I'll be leaving to my part-time job." She announced as she put on her boots.

"Oh, okay." Gumi replied, turning towards Miku as she was reading a magazine in the kotatsu. Miku put her scarf on and opened the door. It was cold outside and it was beginning to get dark. Luka would be waiting in the plaza, presumably. However, when Miku arrived in the over-crowded plaza filled with food stands she wasn't able to stop the girl anywhere. She waited in the middle where there was a fountain, there were some lights inside it which made it look very impressive. The plaza had a variety of Christmas decorations hanging and there was also a Christmas tree in a corner. Miku sighed; it was so cold that her sigh took the form of a small cloud. She stared at it. It felt lonely and Miku wasn't planning to get upset again because of Luka. She wanted to be calm and composed. In fact, many things had changed since last Christmas. Miku had become more cheerful and confident. Miku looked down at her boots. She smiled, thinking about how much she liked them. At that moment she heard steps of someone running. She lifted up her eyes. Luka was standing in front of her, bending her waist and holding her knees, panting.

"A… are you okay?" Miku asked baffled.

"Oh, yes. Sorry Miku-chan, I'm late." Luka smiled uncomfortably. She sighed and took a deep breath before speaking again. "Let's go to the shop, we must get our uniforms." She said.

"Oh, right." Miku agreed and followed Luka. "Oh umm… Luka-san… Why didn't we go to the shop from the very beginning?" She asked curiously.

"Oh well… that's…" Luka started. "It's the first time I come to this plaza with my motorbike so I thought it would be better to try and find it before going there to work. Since you were going to help out anyway, I figured you could wait here and then we could go together to the shop, do you mind?" Luka asked, smiling.

"No, not at all." Miku replied, smiling back.

"Good." Luka grinned. When they were next to Luka's motorbike she sat on and started it. "Get on." She instructed Miku. "And wear this." She gave her a helmet. Miku sat clumsily behind Luka and gently placed her hands in her waist.

"You'll have to hold on me tighter than that." Luka declared, giggling. After than Miku wrapped her arms around Luka's waist completely, afraid that she might have an accident. "Is this the first time you mount on a motorbike?" Luka asked.

"Umm… yes…" Miku answered with a bashful smile on her face. Luka giggled and started going towards the road. Miku observed the traffic and city lights as they moved, everything was so lively and it reminded her of the happy days she had spent with her family back when they were still alive. She looked away; facing Luka's back and tried to block this type of thoughts from her mind.

"Oh, you're early!" Meiko said widening her eyes as they entered the pastry shop. "Here are the uniforms, I'll take you there with my car and set up the stand, then I'll go and prepare more pastries, okay?" she continued.

"Okay." Luka answered as she gave one of the uniforms to Miku. They were green elven uniforms but they were also quite classy. After that, they got in Meiko's car and headed to the plaza. Luka packed her guitar.

In the stand, Miku observed the crowd analyzing almost every person she saw. On the other hand Luka waited patiently for clients to come. Suddenly a little girl stopped in front of the car. Luka bent until she reached her height. "Would you like something?" She asked with a smile. The girl didn't reply, she seemed to be thinking about the possible reply she would give. Luka giggled. Miku gazed at them with an expression of clear surprise. Suddenly the girl's mother approached them running. She had a worried expression in her eyes and after that she bowed and left with her daughter.

"Maybe no one wants to buy anything…" Miku said sad.

"Come on don't say that!" Luka answered, getting guitar out of the cover. She hanged it around her neck and began playing a slow song, probably a ballade. "Do you know this song?" Luka asked, smiling at Miku warmly.

"I do…" Miku replied.

"Sing for me then." Luka grinned Miku took a deep breath and started singing a beautiful angelical song. Luka widened her eyes as people started to gather around the stand. Soon the song was over and everyone wanted to buy pastries. Even the girl from before showed up with her mother.

"I would like one of those cakes…" She said pointing at one of the Yule logs.

"Coming." Miku answered melodically as she packed it. "Here" she handed it to the girl with a smile. Luka smiled too looking at them.

"These uniforms are a bit light… for this weather…" Miku said shivering as they headed back to the shop. Luka looked at her happily without answering. Then, unpredictably she grabbed Miku's hand and embraced her from behind.

"Better now?" She asked a bit mischievously. Miku who was astonished didn't answer but she placed her hands on Luka's arms which were wrapped around her waist. She wasn't expecting something like this to happen. The way Luka was hugging her wasn't exactly what someone would call "friendly". Miku didn't want to get her hopes up… but she knew that she desired this deep inside. "Doesn't it feel very warm?" Luka suddenly asked.

"Yes… umm… thank you, I was very cold." Miku tried to answer as naturally as possible.

"Stay at my home tonight, Miku…" Luka whispered without using any honorifics. Miku blushed.

"I…" Miku stammered. "What are we going to do?" she asked unsure.

"Get a better taste of this warmth…" Luka answered as she rubbed her forehead against Miku's hair. Suddenly Miku backed off.

"Wha… What are you saying Luka-san?" She asked strictly. Luka widened her eyes.

"Oh, umm… I meant like it's going to be warmer once we get there, you know I'll turn on the heating…" She looked away embarrassed. "Well, we're going to talk… I mean nothing special, just a normal sleep over. You're not thinking I swing that way, now are you?" Luka joked.

"No, that's not what I was thinking." Miku sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Luka opened the door of her apartment and entered, Miku followed. "Sorry for intruding." She said politely as she took off her shoes.

"Relax, sit and I'll brink you something to drink." Luka smiled serenely. Suddenly, as Miku was looking through the window next to the purple couch, snow started falling peacefully. Immediately, memories of her parents invaded her mind. While it was true that she didn't remember much about them, her memories even though few, were quite vivid. She didn't know whether she felt calm, secure and at home with Luka. If her experiences with her were all going to be painful, full of insecurity and uncertainty then she was in the wrong way… obviously. "I don't swing that way." Those words echoed in Miku's mind followed by Luka's genuine giggle. She didn't want to believe it, but it might be true. That or Luka was the type of girl who wanted to avoid by all means the acceptance that she might actually like girls… Her behavior before had dangerously touched the borders of friendship and romance. At least that's how it seemed to Miku.

Luka headed to the kitchen, the first thing that came to her mind was hot chocolate. She thought Miku would like that for some reason and she wasn't wrong. But as she poured the powder in the cup Luka suddenly paused. "Get a better taste of this warmth…" how could she have said such a thing to Miku? She had almost sounded like she was hitting on her. Her relation with Gakupo seemed to be going from bad to worse and now she was so desperate that she had begun hitting on girls. But had she ever before flirted with a boy? Gakupo was the only that had made such advances with her and she just gave him a free pass. She knew she was confused but she just went on to prepare the hot chocolate until she handed it to Miku. "Here you are." She smiled and sat next to her.

"Oh, thank you…" Miku said, smelling the warmth of the chocolate. She was staring at her cup when suddenly Luka spoke without making eye contact.

"I'm sorry about before… I must have creeped you out. I just felt a bit stressed with everything that is going on in my life so…" Luka admitted guiltily.

"It's okay, I wasn't creeped out or anything." Miku responded trying to sound composed and mature though she probably wasn't able to hide the pinkish color in her cheeks. However, Luka didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, really? Judging by your reaction I would have guessed that you… felt offended." Luka looked down.

"Well, I was astonished." Miku finally said, taking a deep breath, pretending to smell the fragrance of the chocolate.

"Aren't you going to drink it?" Luka asked surprised.

"I am, but it's still too hot." Miku answered smiling.

"Is that so?" Luka said with a resentful smile. There was a dead silence after that. Miku was too concentrated in the chocolate and the fact that she was beside Luka didn't seem to bother her much. She had a soothing feeling. However, Luka was getting incredibly anxious and didn't know what to say. She wasn't usually like that, but she knew that this time there was something she really wanted to tell Miku. Of course, she didn't let her feelings show up. Then she suddenly spoke in a relaxed tone. "Well, Miku-chan, you never told me… Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked. Miku immediately blushed upon hearing that question.

"I don't…" She replied embarrassed. "…do you, Luka-san?" she asked curiously though she wasn't sure whether she cared anymore for that.

"I do but…" Luka began. "It's a facade; I don't think I've ever been in love with him… Though I had never thought about that until now" Luka declared in a confused tone. "But enough of that now", she smiled. "In any case I should break up with him."

"Oh… I… I see." Miku replied awkwardly.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Luka said looking at Miku straight in the eyes.

"Oh, what is it?" Miku asked curiously.

"Why did you go to a boarding school? Sorry if I offend you… it's just that I thought I should know if I'm going to be your friend or something…" Luka remarked.

"Well, that's because… my parents passed away after a car accident…" Miku admitted. Luka widened her eyes but soon recovered.

"I see, sorry for bringing that up." She patted Miku's head.

"It's okay…" Miku replied in a sorrowful tone. "They died somewhere near Christmas when I was five years old as we were coming back from the suburbs. I wasn't injured, fortunately… but… Even now I still miss them." She said staring at her almost finished cup of hot chocolate. "I'm sorry, is it disturbing for you to hear this?" Miku asked with uncertainty. Luka widened her eyes.

"No... Of course not. I'm glad you told me. I also told you lots of things about myself so I guess it's alright." Luka said, looking at the younger girl straightforwardly. "Well, anyway. Let's go to my bedroom." She proposed.

"Okay…" Miku answered a bit embarrassed by that fact.

"What would you prefer, bed or futon?" Luka asked as she opened the wardrobe to take out the futon.

"Umm… you put me in such a dilemma." Miku answered troubled. Luka giggled.

"Okay, then." She put the futon back in the wardrobe. "How about we sleep together?" She smiled.

"…to get a better taste of this warmth…" those words echoed in Miku's mind and she blushed furiously. "I… I… umm… I'm okay with that… I'm just… not very used to sleeping with my friends…" She stammered.

"Oh, is that so? It's not like I sleep with my friends either…" Luka answered as she sat in the bed. "Come here." She grabbed Miku from the waist and pulled her towards her, making her sit on her lap. Miku just stood there immobile. Then she stood up. Luka widened her eyes. Miku sat beside her and looked down embarrassed. Luka backed off.

"I did sleep with my parents though… I remember how they would hug me…" Miku smiled shyly.

"Ah is that so? Then… do you want me to hug you too?" She asked with a sweet smile. Miku didn't have time to respond as she was already wrapped in Luka's arms…

-x-x-x-

"Hey Gakupo!" Kaito smiled upon seeing his friend come.

"Hey…" Gakupo said and turned to the other side and grabbed his guitar. Kaito widened his eyes. Then he looked back at Luka.

"Did something happen?" He asked puzzled.

"No, why?" Luka asked surprised.

"Don't you think Gakupo is a bit down?" He asked concerned.

"Eh? You think so?" Luka asked, clueless.

"Well… yes…" Kaito whispered.

"Umm… well… I'd like to talk to you after we finish, okay?" She whispered back carefully so that Gakupo didn't notice them. When their performance was over Gakupo packed up his guitar.

"Luka, love, aren't you coming?" He asked as he was about to leave the restaurant.

"I'll stay a bit longer… there's something I need to do…" Luka explained.

"And what may that be?" Gakupo asked, slightly disturbed.

"I have to talk to the owner about that event we are going to organize you know…" She lied.

"Hmph, I see…" He looked away. "Well, I'll see you later then."

"Sure." Luka forced a smile. As soon as Gakupo was gone Kaito sat in the chair next to Luka. They sat in the table in front of the platform where they performed.

"So… what's going on between you two?" He asked worried.

"I'm… planning to break up with Gakupo…" Luka admitted as she span her glass of cola.

"Is… is that so…?" Kaito asked troubled. "But… why is that?" He asked with a serious expression.

"I realized I don't love him. It was all a lie. No, I knew from the first place… I just never admitted to myself." Luka said bluntly.

"I see… and what… happened that made you realize that now? Or realize that you had realized it?" Kaito asked.

"Nothing special." Luka replied but as soon as she said those words she blushed. Kaito looked at her suspiciously. At that moment, Luka's phone made a sound. It was a message. "Sorry." Luka took her phone out of her pocket and checked the message. "Luka-san, will you be free today?" It was a message from Miku. Today they had sold the pastries at the plaza during the morning. Luka typed a fast reply "I'll be free soon" and placed her phone on the table. Kaito glanced at it, then at Luka.

"Is there something going on? Do you have a relationship with someone else?" Kaito asked even more suspiciously.

"No, nothing like that. I would tell you…" Luka answered calmly.

"Then what is it? I'm sure there is something going on Luka…" Kaito looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Wha… what are you…? Of course there is nothing going on…" Luka responded confused.

"Then, who sent you that message?" Kaito asked, pointing at her phone.

"Oh, that was… Miku. Do you remember he? She came here last year with a friend of hers…" Luka answered.

"Oh I see…" Kaito smiled. "You were with her yesterday, right?"

"Yeah…" Luka answered baffled.

"I see, do you have a thing for her?" He asked casually.

"Huh? Wha…? I don't swing that way, Kaito." Luka answered seriously.

"Umm… Luka, are you sure…?" Kaito looked at her worried.

"Eh…" Luka widened her eyes. Suddenly her phone vibrated again. She picked it up. "Will you tell me when you are done? Can we go somewhere together?" It was another message from Miku. Luka looked at Kaito flustered and typed a response "Sure, I'm done now. Let's meet outside the jazz restaurant. :D". Kaito giggled.

"Well, let's get going." He patted Luka in the shoulder.

"Thank you, Kaito." She smiled.

As Luka waited patiently for Miku to come it started getting colder and colder. Slowly it began snowing. Luka looked at the time. Miku was late. She gazed at the crowd going from place to place but Miku was nowhere to be seen. She took her phone in her hands and typed a message to her "Everything ok, Miku?" Ten minutes passed and she didn't receive any response. Luka started getting worried, she looked around frantically. It was already eight o'clock and it was getting dark. She took the subway and headed to the closest station. Of course, she didn't find Miku there. She headed to another station and then another, looking desperately for Miku. "Has something bad happened to her?" Luka wondered worried. She walked in the streets as the snow fell heavily. She accommodated her scarf. There were many Christmas trees, fancily decorated with blue lights and couples were on dates in luxurious cafes. She was about to give up and go to Miku's school and inform them about her disappearance when in the distance she saw a girl walking among the crowd in the verge of tears. She widened her eyes. As soon as Miku saw Luka she wiped off her tears but even more started pouring down her cheeks. Then she desperately ran towards Luka. The older girl spread her arms and lifted Miku up as she hugged her, doing a spin. She looked at her in the eyes, and slowly caressed her cheek wiping off her tears. "I was worried Miku… what happened to you?" She asked.

"I… got lost…" Miku answered embarrassed. "I was so scared… I'm so glad you found me… Thank you, I don't know what would have happened to me if you weren't here." Miku grabbed Luka and sobbed.

"Aww… you dummy." Luka complained in a funny tone. "You had me so worried. How did you get lost in the first place? Geez… You don't have very good orientation skills, do you?" She joked. Miku giggled as she shed tears of relief. "We're going to my house now, okay? Since it's near, plus soon it will be Christmas… once it's twelve…" Luka declared.

"Is it okay for you to spend Christmas with me though?" Miku asked a bit worried.

"You… are the one I want to spend Christmas with…" Luka replied a bit embarrassed. Then she gently kissed Miku's forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

Once they were in Luka's apartment Miku realized that they had been holding hands all the time and blushed. Luka didn't seem to mind. She took off her coat and sat in the coach.

"I know you probably want a cup of hot chocolate, am I right?" Luka asked.

"Umm… yes… but I need to call Gumi, she must be worried about me." Miku said guiltily.

"Oh, right… you can call her from my phone." She said as she handed the phone to Miku. The girl dialed the number and waited patiently for an answer.

"Yes?" Gumi's voice was heard through the other line.

"Yes? Gumi?" Miku answered relieved.

" Miku?! Where are you?! I was worried about you, you know! Did something happen?" Gumi asked concerned.

"Well…" Miku said reluctantly. "I was going to hang out with Luka-san but… I got lost and… then she found me and now I'm at her home." Miku admitted.

"Ah… I see…" Gumi replied a bit disappointed. "I presume you can't come now…"

"I'm really sorry… I promise I will…" Miku tried to apologize but she was interrupted.

"It's okay, Miku. I know that you are in love with Luka-san… I knew all this time…" Gumi smiled.

"You… knew?" Miku asked surprised. Luka glanced at her, wondering what they were talking about but she quickly looked away.

"Please don't get hurt…" Gumi smiled worriedly. "And…" she blushed. "Once you get to know Luka-san better ask her whether we can all go out to together… along with Kaito-san…" She said embarrassed.

"Eh? Who is that?" Miku asked clueless.

"Eh? No one! No one!" Gumi denied the truth. "I'll tell you some other time… okay?"

"Okay…" Miku replied still not sure of what was going on.

"Well, I'll be hanging up now…" Gumi said.

"Umm… Gumi… Merry Christmas." Miku smiled. "It's a bit early but… I thought it would be better to tell you now…"

"Merry Christmas!" Gumi answered cheerfully.

"Oh! Could you please let me talk to Rin-chan too?" Miku asked concerned.

"Sure." Gumi replied as she went to find Rin.

"Miku-senpai?! Where are you?! Where are you?!" Rin asked. She was ecstatic.

"I'll explain you later Rin-chan." Gumi scolded her. "Miku can't come tonight…"

"Eh? Why?" Rin complained.

"As I told you…" Gumi smiled uncomfortably.

"Okay, okay…" Rin said, getting a bit scared.

"I just wanted to say Merry Christmas." Miku smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Miku-senpai… please promise you will be here tomorrow!" Rin said.

"Of course, it's a promise." Miku smiled. "But wait… since I'm so clumsy I'd like to tell you that if something weird happens I might not be there!" Miku said worried.

"Eh?" Rin whined. "Well… it better not happen!" She pouted. Miku giggled.

"I'll be hanging up." Miku said after glancing at Luka. "Good night."

"Good night." Rin replied as she hanged up with a smile. Gumi smiled back.

Miku handed the phone back to Luka. "I'm sorry it took me so long…" she apologized.

"It's okay, it's your friends. They are important, right?" Luka smiled.

"Yes…" Miku smiled back bashfully.

"Oh, Miku-hime wants hot chocolate, right?" Luka asked gently.

"Yes…" Miku answered with a smile. "Miku-hime…" a different voice echoed in her mind and Miku widened her eyes. A male figure appeared before her eyes. "Miku-hime…" he smiled. Soon, tears started falling from Miku's eyes and she wasn't even sure why.

"Miku? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Luka asked surprised and worried at the same time.

"I… my father…" Miku said unsure.

"Your father?" Luka asked worried.

"Did you remember him?" She said after sitting close to Miku and wrapping her arm around her wait.

"He used to call me like that…" Miku answered in grief and a bit afraid too. She was afraid to remember.

"I won't call you like that anymore if it hurts you…" Luka reassured.

"No… that's not it… I just… I like it… I like it but… I feel this nostalgia…" Miku answered uncertain. Luka nodded and hugged the girl tightly. She slowly caressed her head and back. "I… I do like it when you call me like that…" Miku finally said and hugged Luka back. They remained like that for some time until Luka decided it was time to go make something to drink. She stood up and gave a quick look at Miku just to see the girl staring at her more intensely than ever before. Luka couldn't help but blush. "Can… can I come with you?" Miku asked cutely.

"Yeah…" Luka answered a bit flustered. Miku silently followed Luka to the kitchen. She stood very close to her. Luka glanced at Miku everyone now and then but didn't say anything.

"Mi… Miku…" Luka began a bit reluctantly which was unusual for her.

"Umm… yes…?" Miku answered curiously. Luka looked at Miku with a very serious expression but didn't say anything. Suddenly she leaned and placed her lips on Miku's cheek. Miku blushed.

"Kiss her cheek and if your heart races and you feel like kissing her lips then there's no mistaking it :P" Kaito had written in one of his phone messages. Luka had had the opportunity to look at it before she had given her phone to Miku. She widened her eyes; she face palmed herself and looked at Miku reluctantly as she blushed.

"Luka-san?" Miku asked a bit worried. Luka took a deep breath.

"Don't worry Miku, I'll make that hot chocolate for you!" Luka smiled reassuringly trying to forget what she had just realized…

"Thank you Luka-san." Miku smiled.

"Oh, would you like me to cut some Christmas cake?" Luka asked gently.

"Umm… yes…" Miku smiled bashfully. Luka cut a piece of cake; she put it in a plate and left it on the table for Miku to eat. Then she sat in the couch next to her. She still was confused about these feelings. Did she really feel that way about Miku? She probably did… thought she still wasn't very sure about the reason she had been running away from those feelings for such a long time. Luka was lost in her thoughts and when she stopped for a moment to look at Miku she saw the younger girl devouring the cake happily. Luka giggled.

"You are a glutton, Miku." She joked.

"Eh?" Miku complained after swallowing. Luka laughed. Miku looked at her confused and took a sip of her hot chocolate. Suddenly the lights went off and when Miku looked back, Luka was nowhere to be seen. She froze. She was utterly scared and didn't even understand what had just happened. She stood up and tried to look for Luka. In the end she just ended up kneeling down with her eyes open wide. She shut her eyes closed and didn't open them until she felt snow falling on her back. Then, she saw the street. Where was she? What had happened?

"Kyaa!" Miku screamed as she opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked surprised.

"Luka-san? You are here?" She asked worried with teary eyes.

"Of course I am." Luka replied and caressed her shoulder. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Oh… I think I did…" Miku answered still a bit confused.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder." Luka giggled.

"Luka-san…" Miku hugged her tightly, almost unable to let her go.

"It's okay, now, don't worry." Luka said comfortingly as she stroked her head.

-o-o-o-

"I once had a friend…"

"Michi, how are you?" Luka waved at a girl with brown short hair.

"Luka." The girl hugged her. They spend endless hours talking and playing games when they were in high school. But Michi was being bullied so… one day nothing of those beautiful memories was left. Michi's face as she fall off the building, her tears, her dirty uniform and her last words before she disappeared was something Luka would never be able to forget. "Luka… I love you…"

"Michi! No!" She yelled as she run towards the edge of the building.

Luka, unable to come over that fact and accept Michi's death soon began dating Gakupo. However all he did was make her feel more and more frustrated. She didn't understand it… She never worried for him, never felt any type of affection towards him and yet she didn't want to leave him. Luka was a liar, she had deceived Gakupo she had lied… She had even lied to Miku. That day when she first saw her in the train station her coat was stained with blood. That blood was hers. After her friend's death Luka had attempted suicide multiple times, but in the end always regret and just hurt herself as a result.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't as long as the last one but I felt that I had to write the rest in the next chapter. Initially is was supposed to be very different but after writing it I felt like there was something very wrong with it... The idea was to make Luka involved with some kind of mafia that blackmailed her due to the heart transplant her cousin had undergone some years ago... So she had to pay but wasn't able to. However after writing it I thought it didn't have any relation to the main plot of the story and just made it seem weird and it was too sudden... plus I didn't really know what they were supposed to do when the mafia surrounded them. They ended up in a dead end where they would surely have died.**** So...  
**

**~I hope you liked the chapter~**


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh it's almost Christmas!" Miku exclaimed after looking at the time.

"Yeah…" Luka answered a bit surprised.

"Oh… there's something I'd like to give you Luka-san…" Miku stood up and started searching the pockets of her coat. She finally took out a small gift wrapped with Christmas decorated paper. "When I saw you playing the saxophone I thought it was really cool so…" She said as she handed the gift to Luka. The older girl opened it and found out it was a saxophone necklace. She giggled and put it around her neck.

"Thank you, Miku." She smiled. "I also have something for you thought it's not something tangible…" Luka said as she grabbed her guitar. She started playing a slow melody as she sang. It was a song dedicated for Miku, probably. Miku watched silently until Luka was done.

"Someday… I'd like to sing a duet with you Luka-san…" Miku declared happily.

"Of course. I'll send you the recorded version of this song too, I've never sung it in front of anyone else yet, it was a song especially made for you..." Luka said with a serious tone. Miku giggled.

"Oh, it's Christmas!" Miku said looking at the clock with her eyes wide open. Luka laughed.

"You surely are excited… Merry Christmas, Miku." She said as she took hold of her hand.

"Merry Christmas, Luka-san…" Miku smiled shyly.

"Let's go back to sleep now…" Luka declared as she stood up and guided Miku to her bedroom. Suddenly, without any notice she pushed the girl making her fall in the bed. Then, she lay on top of her.

"Lu… Luka-san… what are you doing?" Miku asked astonished. However her face was bright red. Luka smiled mischievously.

"Boo!"

"Kyaa!" Miku closed her eyes shut. Luka sat next to her and laughed. She couldn't stop laughing; her eyes were even getting teary.

"Geez, Miku, you are so funny…" She said as she patted her head. Miku looked at her with a resentful expression.

"What are you doing Luka-san?" She asked strictly.

"Nothing, nothing… just playing around, or not?" She winked. Miku blushed. "I'll give you a hoodie to wear as pajamas, okay?"

"It's big…" Miku said once she put it on.

"That's why I gave it to you… or do you want me to see your panties?" Luka smiled as she went closer to Miku.

"I don't want to…" Miku looked away embarrassed.

"Come on, go to sleep…" Luka ordered.

"Yes…" Miku answered as she got under the bedding. Luka lay in the bed too.

"Got you." She hugged Miku from behind. Miku's heart skipped a beat... "Miku…" Luka whispered in her ear.

"Y… yes?" The girl asked timidly.

"Tell your friends to come to the jazz restaurant to celebrate Christmas." She said.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Miku exclaimed almost forgetting that Luka was hugging her… at least until the later started caressing her stomach.

-o-o-o-

"Miku, I love you… After thinking about it I realized I love you… please wait." Luka said as she caressed Miku's cheeks.

"You must be joking Luka-san… I'm leaving…"

-o-o-o-

"Will Kaito-san be here?" Gumi asked embarrassed when they entered the restaurant.

"As I told you… Who's that, Gumi?" Miku asked confused.

"Gumi-senpai's crush… probably." Rin declared with a smile.

"Don't be indiscreet, Rin!" Len scolded her with a worried expression.

"Of course not!" Gumi blushed. "I just like him a bit…" She whispered.

"Oh… Sorry, Gumi, I never knew… Maybe I could have done something for you two too meet…" Miku replied guiltily.

"Ah, it's okay, don't worry, Miku." Gumi smiled shyly.

"Ah, you have come." Kaito showed up suddenly. Gumi widened her eyes. They greeted each other and went to find Luka… and Gakupo.

"Luka… your friend is here…" Kaito called.

"Miku!" Luka exclaimed as she rushed towards them. "Hi there, girls." She waved at Miku's friends.

"Hello." Gakupo said with a calm smile as he followed Luka. They all sat down in a large table. Luka was exactly in front of Miku, Kaito in front of Gumi. Even Meiko was there, Luka had invited her.

"Where's the alcohol Luka?" Meiko whined.

"Oh, I didn't bring any…" Luka said uneasily.

"What?!" Meiko looked at her with her eyes wide open.

"I'm sorry… you can buy one from the restaurant, if you'd like…" Luka suggested.

"Eh…?" Meiko looked away. Miku giggled.

"What's so funny?" Meiko reprimanded her.

"N… nothing…" Miku answered surprised. Suddenly someone opened the door. It was a girl with red hair and a fancy dress.

"I'm sorry I'm late." The girl said and sat down. "I'm Namine Ritsu, Luka's cousin." She declared.

"It's okay, don't worry Ritsu." Kaito patted her shoulder.

Once they were done eating, it was time for the desert. Meiko had brought a Christmas cake from her shop and also a Yule log cake… Luka placed them on the table. Miku looked at them with her eyes wide open. They were even more impressive thatn those at the shop. Her stomach started growling even though she had just eaten before. When they were done everyone stood up and just kept wandering around the restaurant to talk with one another. Gumi was busy talking to Kaito, Rin was making fun of Len…

"Hi." Miku suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"He… hello." She said a bit astonished upon seeing the red haired girl from before.

"Luka was looking for you…" She explained.

"Oh is that so?" Miku went to find her. However Ritsu suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Miku looked back at her.

"Look." She whispered. It was Luka and Gakupo. They even seemed to be flirting. Miku observed them with interest. She knew that Luka probably didn't want to break up with him during Christmas. But then, suddenly, Gakupo grabbed Luka and kissed her passionately. She responded to the kiss and held his face in her hands. Miku looked away, her heart beating painfully. She left quickly, leaving Ritsu behind. She knew that she should have expected it but it was still hard.

Soon everyone went to their homes, including, Miku and Gakupo who had to visit his family. Luka had planned to do so as well, before talking to Kaito about something that bothered her. He was nowhere to be seen but then she found him in the kitchen eating ice-cream.

"Kaito… I can't believe you are eating ice-cream in the middle of the winder." She said as she looked at him discouraged.

"There's always room for a good ice-cream!" Kaito smiled. He was eating a mint one today.

"Well anyway… there's something I… Kaito?" Luka called him, but he was spacing out. Kaito sighed and smiled.

"I wonder when I'll be able to see Gumi-chan again… Or maybe she's too young for me, what do I do, what do I do?" He giggled.

"I think she's fine for you, Kaito." Luka interrupted him.

"Really?" Kaito smiled.

"Yeah… but there's something I need to talk to you about…" Luka said.

"Is it about Miku-chan?" Kaito asked as he licked the ice-cream.

"Well… more or less…" Luka replied. "I'm planning to confess to her… soon…" Luka admitted.

"That's nice, I think you'd make a great couple…" He said, still focused on his ice-cream. "What are you going to do with Gakupo?"

"If Miku doesn't dumb me I plan to break up with him…" Luka answered.

"Eh?" Kaito turned his sight away from the ice-cream to look at Luka. "Wait… Luka… are you sure?" he asked worried.

"Huh?" Luka looked at him confused.

"Well… you should break up with Gakupo. After all you don't love him. You plan to keep on dating him if Miku-chan rejects you?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes… I think I'd feel very depressed if that happens so…"

"Wait." Kaito interrupted her. "I think you'd be much more depressed by dating someone you don't love…" He warned her.

"No, I think it helps, I can tell from past experience…" Luka answered.

"Past experience?" Kaito asked with wonder.

"Well, when I was in high school I think I was in love with a girl… She committed suicide and that was why I began dating Gakupo… Eventually I came over her…" Luka explained. "My parents also owe a lot of money and… it just made me feel less stressed to know that someone would be there for me…"

"…Someone you don't love." Kaito completed, looking at her straightforwardly.

"Still…"

"You don't love him, Luka, you are just going to be unhappy… by being bonded to him." Kaito tried to clarify. "You should also think about Miku, if you love her, how can you be after her while still being in a relationship with someone else?"

"Miku doesn't have to know that… As I told you, I will break up with Kaito if she shares the same feelings… She wouldn't know that I broke with him after…" Luka said with a serious tone.

"What if she learns it someday?" Kaito said even more seriously than Luka.

"She won't…" Luka said and left.

"Luka… please don't do anything careless…" Kaito thought and took his phone out of his pocket. He dialed a number.

"Yes?" A female voice answered.

"Gumi-chan? It's Kaito… I'm calling you to ask you if we can meet up someday… even tomorrow, if it's okay…" Kaito said calmly.

"Eh? Really?" Gumi asked happily surprised. "I mean… of course we can…" She tried to regain her composure.

"Okay, then, I'll be waiting in front of the station of the subway, near the restaurant." Kaito suggested.

"O… Okay!" Gumi smiled nervously.

"See you." Kaito smiled and hanged up.

"Sorry, Gumi-chan…" He thought with a guilty expression. "Even though I kind of like you… I need to go on this date with you to find out something before Luka spoils it everything with her selfish behavior… It's all for Miku-chan's sake too, I don't think Gumi-chan would mind… Ah but… I still want to make it a memorable first date…" Kaito smiled confused.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Kaito dressed up elegantly and went to find Gumi. She was waiting in the subway station with a simple dress on. It was still very cute, Kaito thought.

"Hello, Gumi-chan." He greeted her.

"Hello, Kaito-san." Gumi answered with a shy smile.

"Where would you like to go?" Kaito asked politely.

"Anywhere is fine…" Gumi replied cheerfully.

"I see…" Kaito said thoughtfully. "How about that ice-cream shop then?"

"Ice-cream?" Gumi asked surprised.

"Yes." Kaito smiled and grabbed Gumi's hand. He guided her happily to a shop full of ice-creams. Gumi stared at it with her eyes wide open. "You can try… umm… the special snow ice-cream…" Kaito suggested. It was called snow ice-cream because of its clear white color, though no one knew its recipe or ingredients…

"O… okay… I'll have that…" Gumi answered without giving much thought into it.

"Okay… I'll take a melon one. It has the same color as your eyes." Kaito smiled. Gumi blushed. The assistant handed them the ice-creams. Gumi's had a Christmas tree on it, it was made of chocolate. Once they down in a bank near the park Kaito's expression became more serious.

"Kaito-san…?" Gumi asked worried.

"I won't lie to you…" Kaito began. "I wonder if you have realized that there's something going on between Luka and Miku-chan…" He explained.

"I have… but how is that related to anything?" Gumi asked concerned.

"It's not, don't worry." Kaito smiled. "It's just that…" He said more seriously. "Luka might make a serious mistake that might tear them apart."

"It can't be…" Gumi answered in surprise. "Miku has already suffered too much!" She exclaimed.

"Then that's even worse…" Kaito stated.

"And what is she going to do, Kaito-san…?" Gumi asked. The conversation went further and further…

-o-o-o-

"Eh? The Christmas cake is over…" Rin complained when she opened the fridge.

"Oh, I'll go buy some." Miku said cheerfully as she rushed towards the door. She went running to the pastry shop. The sky was dark and clear. She could breathe the cold air. She saw the light of the shop in the distance. She approached it and opened the door. Miku stood there for some seconds, frozen, eyes widened. Suddenly tears started forming in her eyes; Luka right there and Gakupo holding her tightly in his arms, they were sharing a kiss. Luka realized there was someone at the door. She pushed Gakupo slowly just to realize it was a crying Miku. She widened her eyes and gazed at Miku for some seconds. Suddenly guilt started invading her heart.

"No…" She thought but it was late. Miku rushed out there as fast as she could. Luka without even paying any more attention to her boyfriend ran quickly after her leaving the pastry shop. Her breath was heavy and Miku didn't seem like she was going to stop. Then, Luka reached her and grabbed her hand making her turn around. Miku looked at her with a disappointed expression as though she was going to break down.

"What are you doing, Luka-san?" Miku asked with an ironic smile.

"No… I just…" Luka stammered.

"Why are you following me?!" Miku yelled, her eyes teary.

"Miku, I love you… After thinking about it I realized I love you… please wait." Luka said as she caressed Miku's cheeks.

"You must be joking Luka-san… I'm leaving!" Miku declared resentfully. With that, she left leaving Luka behind. The later didn't exactly know how to react. She just stood there, looking at the ground with her eyes widened, still trying to realize what she had just done. Kaito had been right. She should have listened to him. Now she had lost Miku who was clearly offended by her behavior. Luka clenched her fists and snow started falling down. It didn't make any difference; her uniform was white after all… the snow slowly melted with it. She was so foolish, she was so angry at herself that she just wanted to disappear. She lay on her knees and cried in the empty street.

On the other side Miku walked determinately towards her school without looking back; she couldn't believe what had just happened. "What did Luka-san want to do? Play around? Why didn't she choose someone else for that?" Miku wondered. From all the ways she could have confessed to her this one was the worst… Miku didn't know what to do, but she was tired of chasing after Luka. If what Luka had said was true then she would do something about it. Miku didn't want to have anything to do with it anymore.

Suddenly Luka heard some steps in the distance. It was Gakupo holding an umbrella.

"What are you doing here, Luka?" He asked surprised.

"I'm sorry…" She said suddenly without looking at him. "I'm a terrible person…"

"What are you saying Luka?" Gakupo joked.

"What you have just heard…" Luka replied coldly. "I used you… in order to come over my difficulties…" She admitted.

"Wha…? This is a joke, right?" Gakupo panicked.

"I did unconsciously, so I'm sorry. You can hate me if you want to. You can insult me…" Luka answered.

"Come over what difficulties?!" He asked.

"Many…" Luka began. "But especially the fact that I might end up being parted from the one I love…" She explained.

"Ha! And who's that?! The one you love?!" Gakupo asked indignant.

"I'm not even into boys! We're breaking up, Gakupo!" She yelled and left him in the snow. He dropped his umbrella still not able to believe it. Now it made sense: Miku crying in the pastry shop, Luka always wanting to be with her, Luka following her all the way there… Of course… now it made sense…

-o-o-o-

"Well, as I told you please talk to Miku-chan as discretely as you can about this…" Kaito pleaded. Gumi smiled.

"Of course… Umm… Today… was very fun…" She said, smiling shyly.

"Yeah, I had fun too…" Kaito replied. Suddenly just when Gumi was about to enter the school she saw Miku heading towards that direction.

"Miku!" She waved at her cheerfully. Miku waved back with a fake smile. Kaito had a bad feeling about this… Gumi looked back at him curiously.

"Well, I'll be leaving now…" He patted Gumi's shoulder.

"Okay…" She answered with a confused expression in her eyes.

-o-o-o-

"I must go find Luka…" Kaito thought as he gazed at his phone. He was checking the time. "She should still be at the shop at this time…" He presumed. He walked towards that direction until he reached the shop. "So it's here…" He thought as he opened the door.

"Kaito?" Luka asked with a tone that was very different from her usual one. Kaito gave her a worried expression.

"Luka… did something…? Kaito couldn't finish his phrase. "You don't have ice-cream here, right?" He asked disappointed.

"No…" Luka answered without making eye contact.

"You don't have Miku-chan here either, right?" He asked with an expressionless look.

"No…" Luka replied. Soon tears started falling down her cheeks.

"What did you do, Luka?" Kaito asked with the same expression.

"I… I didn't… I broke up with Gakupo." She smiled resentfully.

"I see…" Kaito answered. "Was he here?" He inquired.

"Yeah… Miku saw us kissing…" She answered guiltily. Kaito didn't respond. Luka looked at him worried.

"Maybe you didn't want to break up with him…" He began with a serious expression. "But why did you get all warm with him again? Making him believe that your relationship was getting better again… Making Miku believe that you would break up with him… At least you should have been cold to him…" He reprimanded her. Luka looked away. She hadn't felt so guilty in all her life.

"I didn't do anything with him the past few weeks…" She tried to excuse herself.

"And do you think that matters when you hurt Miku-chan?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry…" Luka sobbed. Kaito's expression softened. He walked closer and gave her a hug and she cried even more intensely. Kaito sighed.

"Luka… okay… don't worry, I know life hasn't been easy for you… I don't want you to attempt suicide again…" He said worried. "I understand you but… Well… at least you understand your mistake. If Miku-chan really loves you… she should be able to give you a second chance…" He tried to comfort her.

"You think so?" Luka asked hopeful.

"Yes, but you will need to gain her trust again and that might take some time…" He explained.

"It's okay, I'll do anything!" She said determined. "Please teach me how to gain a girl's affections!"

"Well… okay…" Kaito widened his eyes.

"You understand girl's hearts better than anyone!" Luka declared.

"I guess so…" Kaito scratched his head.

-o-o-o-

Once Miku entered the dorms she put her pajamas on and went directly to bed.

"You're going to sleep?" Gumi asked curiously.

"Yes… I'm sleepy…" Miku answered with an uncomfortable smile.

"Let's read a book together." Gumi smiled as she sat on Miku's bunk bed, which was the lower one.

"Well… okay…" Miku replied with a sincere smile this time.

"Are you okay?" Suddenly Gumi patted Miku's head as they were reading.

"I'm…"

"I know you don't talk much about something that bothers you right after it happens but…" Gumi interrupted her. "I think you should tell me something. Why do I have to always guess everything?" She complained.

"I'm sorry…" Miku apologized. "I just… I'm going to tell you abruptly okay?" She warned her.

"Sure." Gumi grinned.

"Well… when I went to the pastry shop I saw Luka-san kissing Gakupo-san… I couldn't hold back my tears and started running but Luka-san went after me and said she was in love with me… If she was in love with me then why did she do that?" Miku explained and began crying on her pillow.

"Oh, Miku… That Luka-san is going to get punched in the face someday for hurting you all the time… geez." Gumi stated. Miku giggled. "What are you going to do?" Gumi asked more seriously this time.

"Nothing. If Luka-san really loves me she will fight for me." Miku answered coldly.

"Exactly!" Gumi declared. "She better do so…" she said more slowly. "If what Kaito-san said is right then Luka-san is most probably going to realize her mistake…" She thought worried.

"Let's continue reading…" Miku wiped her tears off and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

"Luka, Luka!" Kaito called as he run cheerfully towards her direction.

"What is it, Kaito?" She asked astonished.

"Look, I bought a dating guide for you!" He said pointing at the book as he showed it to her. She widened her eyes. The book had a pink background and depicted a shadow of two girls kissing.

"This is…" Luka said reluctantly as she took the book in her hands.

"Read it! It will help you!" Kaito exclaimed and went away jumping. Luka stared at the book dumbfounded.

Back at her home she lay in her bed with her pajamas on, reading the book carefully as she ate chips.

-o-o-o-

"Luka-san?" Miku answered the phone in astonishment.

"Hi, Miku, how are you?" She said casually. "It's time to act seductively!" She thought determinately.

Miku put a dull face. "Fine and you, Luka-san?"

"Fine, hey, Miku, would you like to go on a… date with me?" Luka asked mischievously, swallowing her nervousness. She was in fact, sweating and was eager to know Miku's answer.

"D… date?" Miku repeated embarrassed. Then she coughed and said strictly. "I can't go on a date with you, Luka-san."

"It's working!" Luka thought to herself. "But I'm single now, Miku." Luka answered calmly, or at least that's how it seemed. "Don't mention you ex." Luka remember the phrase that was clearly stated in the guide Kaito had brought her.

"Even if you say so Luka-san…" Miku said a bit troubled. What? She wasn't going to believe her? Luka widened her eyes.

"Okay, if you change your mind call me." Luka said with a smile and hanged up. She sighed. There wasn't any point in continuing that conversation. Miku was right. She had to wait until the girl would be ready to believe her… or show some evidence. Luka was agitated. She quickly called Kaito.

"Luka? Do you need something? I'm on a date with Gumi-chan right now…" He smiled. Gumi blushed.

"Yes? Kaito? Listen carefully? Eh? Wait? Gumi? That's it, Gumi!" Luka said excited, but she wasn't making any sense.

"What are you saying Luka?" Kaito asked with a dull expression on his face.

"Bring Gumi to the restaurant tonight; I'll be waiting there for you!" She exclaimed and hanged up.

"Gumi-chan, would you mind going to the restaurant?" Kaito asked with an uncomfortable smile. Gumi looked at him puzzled.

-o-o-o-

"Gumi-chan? You are here?" Luka asked in a serious tone. Then she handed a paper to her.

"What is this?" Gumi asked baffled.

"Exactly, what's that Luka?" Kaito asked baffled as well.

"Gakupo's resignation form. I don't know if this is of any use… but please show it to Miku…" She blurted.

"Okay…" Gumi smiled uneasily.

-o-o-o-

When Gumi opened the door of their dorms Miku was sitting in the piano stool and playing the instrument. She looked so absorbed in the music and very different from her usual awkward self. The song she was playing was slow but it wasn't certainly sad…

"Miku, I have something for you." Gumi said when the girl was done. Miku looked back at her.

"I didn't see you coming, Gumi." She said surprised.

"This." Gumi handed the paper to Miku.

"What is this?" Miku asked in confusion.

"Read it." Gumi requested.

"Gakupo-san's resignation form?" Miku asked after some seconds.

"Exactly. Luka-san gave it to me, I saw her when I was with Kaito today…" Her friend explained.

"I see…" Miku replied thoughtfully.

Later at night, the girl opened her phone and stared at it. Call Luka or not? That was the big question in Miku's mind. And if she called, what would she say? She slowly clicked on the name and placed the phone next to her ear.

"Miku?" Luka answered cheerfully.

"I… reconsidered your offer…" Miku said strictly.

"I see!" Luka exclaimed. "Ahem… where would you like to meet up?" She asked.

"I… I'm not sure…" Miku stammered.

"Okay, let it be a surprise." Luka said playfully. "I'll come pick you up from your school at 7:00p.m tomorrow, is that fine?" Luka asked.

"Umm… if you could come earlier… I can't be out until very late, Luka-san." Miku explained.

"Oh, someone wants to spend more time with me." Luka declared teasingly.

"Can you, Luka-san?" Miku repeated, slightly annoyed.

"Sure, anything for my princess." She said and hanged up before Miku could respond. She was being very outrageous and Miku was getting irritated but she found some liking to that at the same time… In the end she was so nervous she couldn't sleep. On the other side Luka sighed with a dreamy expression drawn on her face.

"Now that I think of it… it's pretty obvious that Miku has feelings for me…" She thought with a smile. "It will be a piece of cake to get her back." She smirked. "Oh but I might be acting too overconfident…" She corrected herself.

-o-o-o-

The next day Miku was outside of her school waiting for Luka. She was already ten minutes late… and it had been on purpose.

"Sorry, am I late?" She said calmly when she arrived.

"Yes…" Miku answered coldly. Luka's carefree behavior was annoying her. Luka upon noticing that decided it was time to switch to the next level (according to the book) so as to avoid seeming bothersome.

"Miku…" She began.

"Yes?" Miku answered reluctantly.

"I'm sorry, I acted very selfishly… I was scared but that's why I'm trying to make up…" She admitted. Miku sighed. She was aware that Luka had realized that the younger girl had feelings for her but she wasn't going to give her the pleasure of confessing them to her.

"I see…" She answered trying not to give much importance to that.

"Oh, we're going to take the train?" Miku asked after some time when they were very close to the station.

"Yes, that's the idea." Luka answered with a smile. Inside the train they sat next to each other. Luka decided to follow the guide's steps a bit more flexibly from that point on. She was full of confidence and Miku couldn't help but stare at her in confusion.

"We're getting down." She grabbed Miku all of a sudden and rushed out of the train. "This is where I used to live." She said proudly.

"Oh…"

Luka didn't let go off Miku's hand and guided her through the old streets of the suburbs of Tokyo. It was afternoon; everything was so calm and beautiful. The orange color of the sky due to the sunset the shopping districts with happy families… Miku gazed at all of them with admiration and nostalgia.

"It's a very beautiful place…" She admitted.

"I know right?" Luka answered with a smile. "We should get some mochi you know, it's about the right time too… New Year is coming soon." She stated.

"Okay…" Miku agreed.

-o-o-o-

Luka handed the mochi to Miku. It was a green mochi, a perfectly shaped one.

"Don't tell me this is… leek mochi?" Miku said as she examined it carefully with her eyes.

Luka laughed. "Of course not, Miku. It's green tea mochi."

"Eh?" Miku complained. "That's a bit disappointing…"

"I don't think a leek mochi would be that tasty…" Luka remarked.

"Oh, don't say that. Have you even tried it, Luka-san?" Miku asked seriously.

"Well… no… but…" Luka replied baffled. Miku's attitude was indeed funny. "I give up…" She finally said. Miku giggled.

"She is like before!" Luka thought enthusiastically. Miku was grinning at her. "Wait… she is different… from before…" Luka thought again. Miku was much more cheerful. Suddenly Luka left Miku's hand empty… She sighed. She was jealous of Miku's strength, her ability to cope with all those struggles, but in good sense. That was what she liked so much about her. She wondered if she was able to be of any help to the girl, even slightly… but in the end she was the one who hurt her the most, wasn't she?

"I want to tell you something, Miku." She said in a serious tone. "Please follow me." Miku followed until they were in an empty park with not children playing there at all. It felt cold and bitter at the same time. Luka sat in the swing and Miku stood in front of her, staring curiously.

"Two years ago…" Luka started. "One of my best friends committed suicide..." She confessed. "…because she was being bullied."

"That's… sad…" Miku answered.

"I wanted to tell you one of my secrets." Luka smiled resentfully. "The day you saw me at the station with those blood stains… it was because I had attempted suicide too..."

"Because… of your friend?" Miku asked cautiously.

"Yes… That's the reason I started dating Gakupo too, unconsciously I tried to deny the truth… that I had been in love with her…" She looked away ashamed.

"I see…" Miku replied and slowly placed her hand on Luka's shoulder. Luka raised her head to look at the girl.

"I'm not trying to make you pity me or anything… I just wanted to be sincere and not hide more things from you." Luka declared. Then she stood up and looked at Miku in the eyes. "I still plan to do my best because I love you." She took hold of her two hands. Miku widened her eyes as her face reddened.

"Okay… Luka…" Miku smiled a bit uneasily as she said that.

"Eh? You just…" Luka said unsettled. Miku smiled timidly.

"It's a bit late so we should return…" Miku said as rushed forward. Luka followed her quickly with a smile.

-o-o-o-

Miku gazed at the scenery through the window of the train, it was so beautiful… She always loved doing that, ever since she was young. Luka was next to her holding her hand. Miku smiled warmly and leaned on Luka. Quickly they entwined their fingers. She was so in love with Luka that she couldn't resist the temptation any more. She wanted to be close to her, but she wasn't going to give in so fast either…

"I have to… be careful…" She thought before falling asleep. Luka took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the time. It was a bit late, but she was sure that Miku would be safe in her company.


	13. Chapter 13

"I have to hurry up!" Miku thought as she dressed up. "Today I have a date with Luka!" Exactly, she had another date with the older woman. Some weeks had passed since their first one. This time they would meet in a theme park, it would be her first date in a theme park. Well, not that she had dated anyone before Luka but it still seemed really exciting. That day she decided to wear something comfortable but also stylish at the same time: a long green hoodie, black leggings, a pair of big headphones around her neck and black long laced boots.

"You are early, Miku!" Luka exclaimed once she saw the girl.

"That's good to hear…" Miku answered with a troubled expression. When she looked at Luka more carefully she noticed that the girl was wearing skinny jeans and a black leather coat as well as sporty shoes.

"What would you like to do?" Luka asked eagerly.

"I would like to mount on the Ferris Wheel!" Miku exclaimed cheerfully.

"Eh? Let's do that later, it'll be more romantic." Luka answered mischievously as she kissed Miku's teal hair.

"O… okay…" The girl smiled shyly. Luka giggled. Miku was so childish at times, but Luka loved that side of her. "Then let's go to the horror house!" She exclaimed as she pointed at it.

"W… well…" Luka stammered. "Why not?"

Inside the house Miku stared at the props and decorations with great interest. On the other side Luka was looking around fearfully.

"Luka, Luka, look it's a ghost!" Miku said joyfully. Luka turned her head slowly and reluctantly. Upon seeing the ghost she gasped and stared at it in complete terror.

"H… hello." Miku greeted the person shyly.

"Hi…" The actor replied with an uneasy smile. He was probably puzzled at Miku's calmness.

"What's wrong Luka, are you feeling ill?" The girl asked innocently.

"Miku… let's leave please…" Luka pleaded.

"Okay… let's go…" Miku started walking towards the exit.

"Wait…" Said Luka and took hold of Miku's hand. Miku smiled and guided her out of the place.

"Are you okay, Luka? I didn't know you were so afraid of ghosts…" Miku stated thoughtfully.

"Sorry… I thought I could handle it… but…" Luka looked away embarrassed.

"It's okay!" Miku smiled and started running forward. Luka followed. By the time Miku stopped she was in front of a huge roller coaster, or at least it seemed huge to her. Miku shuddered and backed off.

"This kind of scares _me._" Miku admitted.

"It's okay, I'll hold you all the time. Do you want to give it a try?" Luka asked nicely.

"I've never mounted on one… so I do… just a bit… But promise you will hold me, okay, Luka?" Miku said apprehensively.

"Sure." Luka patted her head…

"No, no, no, no! Help me!" Miku screamed and clung to Luka. The later just hugged her tightly expecting to be of some help.

"Luka… that was really scary…" Miku pouted once they were off.

"It seems like our date is a total disaster…" Luka frowned.

"Yes, but… this will be very memorable…" Miku smiled uncomfortably.

"Is that so?" Luka remarked with the same smile. Then they both laughed. "Let's grab a bite." Luka proposed.

"Yayy!" Miku agreed. They found a small fast food restaurant inside the theme park. It wasn't very healthy but it was nice to eat once in a while, that's how Miku saw it.

"I'll have nuggets and a leek salad!" Miku exclaimed melodically.

"Well, I'll have a tuna hamburger…" Luka grinned as she laid her head on her hand.

"They have such a thing?" Miku asked surprised.

"Yeah." Luka winked. "They even have blowfish hamburger." She stated.

"Seriously?" Miku seemed astonished.

-o-o-o-

"Doesn't the Ferris Wheel look much more romantic at this time?" Luka asked as she gazed at the attraction. There were thousands of small lights that illuminated the wheel. Luka turned her back to Miku for a moment. "Now it's my chance!" She thought and looked back at the girl.

"We're at the top… Wow… it's kind of scary now that I think of it…" Miku declared with a tone of admiration in her voice. She didn't hear any response from Luka though. "Luka?" "Luka? Why are you staring at me like that?" Miku blushed.

"Haven't I already told you?" Luka asked seriously.

"Tell me what?" Miku looked away embarrassed.

"That I love you…" She looked at her in the eyes.

Miku frowned sadly and looked away as she blushed. "B… but… Well… that's…" She stammered.

"It's?" Luka asked still with the same serious attitude.

"I do love you too but… umm… I…" Her face turned completely red and she looked down.

"Oh… am I forcing you?" Luka asked guiltily.

"You are not… I'm just not very sure… about what to do… Umm… please guide me, Luka…" Miku explained. Luka smiled warmly and placed her hand on the girl's waist.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything you wouldn't want me to do." She stroked Miku's hair and held her in her embrace. Miku wrapped her arms around Luka and closed her eyes slowly being enticed by that warmness. They stayed like that for some time and they were almost about to get down. Miku didn't seem to notice and she didn't seem like she was going to let Luka go at all.

"Miku, Miku…" Luka whispered. "You'll have to let me go for a while now…" She smiled uneasily.

"Eh? Why?" The girl pouted.

"Because we have to get down…" Luka said baffled.

"Oh I see…" Miku answered in disappointment.

"Let's go somewhere private." Luka announced once they were down.

"Like where?" Miku asked curiously.

"A love hotel!" Luka exclaimed.

"Eh?!" Miku yelled.

"Just kidding…" Luka caressed her shoulder. "As if I would take my princess to such a place…" She smirked. Miku blushed. "But I seriously don't know where to go…" She explained.

"Umm… Umm… Umm… what time is it?" Miku asked.

"Nine o'clock…"

"Then we can still make it!" She exclaimed happily. "Let's go take a boat and row it in the lake…" She said with a dreamy face.

"Yes, let's go it's not far from here!" Luka agreed.

-o-o-o-

The lake was in the middle of a park, there were many couples and the wind blew softly.

"I have something to tell you…" Luka suddenly broke the silence as she was rowing the boat.

"What is it, Luka?" Miku asked curiously.

"Miku… would… would you be my girlfriend?" She asked bravely. Miku widened her eyes.

"Mhm." She nodded with a timid smile drawn in her face.

"Is that the only thing you have to say? Luka asked with a dull face.

"I don't know what else to say..." Miku admitted bashfully.

"Hmm… It's okay, you actually don't need to say anything in these situations, I assume." Luka explained and stopped rowing. She slowly approached Miku who looked at her completely clueless. Luka placed her right hand on Miku's cheek and looked at her straight in the eyes before closing them. Miku trembled upon starting to grasp the idea and slowly laid her hand on Luka's shoulder as she also closed her eyes. Then Luka approached her even more until their lips were connected. She began kissing her tenderly. Miku responded to the kiss and fell into Luka's embrace. After some time Luka backed off. Miku panted.

"Did I take your breath away?" Luka joked.

"It's not that…" The girl pouted.

"I think it is…" Luka said mischievously. "Oh… how will you react if I do even more embarrassing stuff?" She smirked.

"Don't go ahead of yourself, Luka." Miku scolded her.

"Yes, yes… Do you want to repeat that?" She asked gently.

"O… okay…" Miku said as she leaned for another kiss.

"I think it would be a good idea to go to my home…" Luka suggested afterwards.

"Yes… but promise me you won't do anything weird…" Miku said reluctantly.

"Weird?" Luka smirked. "You mean like make l-"

"Just promise me you won't try to do that!" Miku interrupted her with a flustered face.

"I already told you I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't like me to do…" Luka answered with a smile and placed a kiss on her hand.

-o-o-o-

"Another cup of hot chocolate?" Luka asked as she headed to the kitchen.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind." Miku replied cheerfully.

"So, now we're officially a couple." Luka said after handing the cup to Miku. The girl nodded as she blew the liquid. Luka suddenly kissed her cheek and began playing with her hair.

"Luka…" Miku looked at her with puppy eyes.

"What is it, my love?" Luka asked tenderly.

"I…" Miku said embarrassed.

"Yes?" Luka smirked.

"I'm going to split the chocolate if you do that…" Miku said embarrassed. Luka's smirk turned into an uncomfortable expression.

"Ah…" She said and stood up. "I'm going to find a movie to watch… Is there something you'd like?" She asked.

"A documentary about animals!" Miku said enthusiastically.

"Well… I have one about tuna…" Luka declared and went to her room to get it. When she came back she inserted the disc on the DVD player and sat back on the couch. She wrapped her arm around Miku's shoulder and made her lean on her.

"Eh? This is just about the process of making tuna sashimi!" Miku complained once the documentary started.

"It also shows how the fish it and how they buy it from the auction, how the take it to the restaurant, how they cut it… what they give them to eat in the fish farms…" Luka explained with a serious expression. Miku just looked back at her with a dull expression. Luka turned her head and gave a quick kiss to Miku on the lips. Miku widened her eyes. Then she cuddled up next to Luka. "Would you like to stay the night?" Luka asked.

"Well… it's too late to go back home now… isn't it?" Miku said baffled.

"Yes, it is… Follow me; let's watch the rest in my room." She proposed.

Luka lay in the bed next to Miku who clung to her. She seemed really sleepy. Luka turned off the lights and hugged her tightly until the girl was completely asleep.

-o-o-o-

Miku looked around her; she was in Luka's comfortable room. It was morning, the sun rays gently entered through the window illuminating the place.

"Good morning, Miku-hime." Luka whispered in her ear. Then she blew in her it lovingly.

"Kyaa!"Miku screamed in surprise.

"Oh my… did I scare you?" Luka asked as she caressed the girl's cheek.

"Well…"

Luka kissed her. "I love you…" She said. "You are such a sleeping beauty… look at the time…"

"Eh? Umm…" Miku was at a loss of words. She felt a bit disorientated, as she did every morning.

"I made you breakfast. Of course there's fresh leek too!" Luka said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Freeh leek!" Miku repeated enthusiastically and ran after her.

After she was done eating, Miku smiled widely. "It was wonderful, Luka. Kya! I love you!" She embraced her girlfriend.

"Aw, I love you too, Miku." Luka answered softly and caressed her. "Will you give me a kiss?"

"Umm… yes…" Miku leaned slowly and placed her lips on Luka's. Then, she parted them

Luka giggled. "Just that?"

"That's all I can do for now…" Miku answered shyly. Suddenly her phone rang. "Umm… yes… oba-san*?" (*aunt) she answered. "Fine, and you?" "I'm not at school right now…" "Umm… at a friend's house…" "Eh? No it can't be…" Miku dropped her phone. She had her eyes open wide.

"Miku? What's wrong?" Luka asked worried.

"I won't be able to stay here much longer…" The girl answered with a blank expression.


	14. Chapter 14

"Umm… yes… oba-san?"

"Hello, Miku, how are you?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Fine, listen. Be sure to tell what I'm going to say to your teacher later, okay?"

"I'm not at school right now…"

"Oh , where are you?"

"Umm… At a friend's house…"

"Well what I have to tell you is that I'm sorry… I know this is very important to you Miku, but I can't pay your school fees anymore, you will have to move with us in Kyoto…"

"Eh? No, it can't be…"

-o-o-o-

Miku had already packed her suitcase. Gumi stared at her with a depressed look on her face. As for Rin, she had disappeared. Ever since she learnt that Miku was leaving she hadn't talked to them. Miku couldn't help but feel grieved. She knew that she would be coming back in one year for her university studies… but what if she didn't get accepted?

"Gumi, I'll be leaving to the station…" Miku said, trying to smile.

"Miku…" Gumi cried and hugged her tightly as she was standing in the doorway. "I'll never forget you, Miku…" she sobbed.

"Don't worry, I promise I will find a way to come back… Really…" Miku reassured.

"Okay, please have a safe trip…" Gumi smiled but tears where still falling from her eyes.

When Miku arrived in the cold station, she just waited for the train to come. She sat in one of the seats. She had told Luka that she was leaving but today Luka wouldn't be able to take permission to leave her job. It was okay, after all she had seen her the day before. They had gone to the cinema together. It was really troublesome that Miku had to leave right after New Year but that was her only option.

"Ah." Miku gasped. She heard fast steps behind her and turned around.

"I… don't want you… to leave after all…" Luka said panting. Miku widened her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Luka?" Miku asked uncomfortably.

"I don't care about the job! I just skipped to come to see you!" Luka exclaimed with teary eyes.

"There's nothing I can do, Luka… I must leave…" Miku explained.

"Why does it have to turn out like this?" Luka cried.

"I don't know, Luka…" Miku answered.

"What will happen to us?"

"Oh Luka, I don't know… What do you want to happen?" Miku asked calmly as she stood.

"I…" Luka looked away. "I'd like to wait for you until you come back Miku…"

"Then please do so, Luka." Miku smiled. "It's just one year, we'll have plenty of years to be together after that…"

"I promise I will come to visit you!" Luka said as she approached Miku. The girl nodded. Luka kissed her cheeks and lips again and again as she held her tightly. Miku closed her eyes and let Luka deepen the kiss more and more.

"Luka…" Miku called her name as she clung to her. "Please keep your promise…"

"I have something for you, so that you never feel lonely there…" Luka handed a simple but beautiful ring to Miku. Miku looked at it, moved.

"Thank you…" She said a bit surprised.

Then, she started hearing the sound of the train coming closer and closer. Before neither of them knew it, the train was in front of them. Miku looked at it anxiously. Then she looked back at Luka and closed her eyes. Luka kissed her tenderly. Then, Miku entered the train. Tears were falling from Luka's eyes as she touched the glass. Miku placed her hand in the same spot of the glass and Luka could see her lips moving, but was unable to tell what she was saying. The train began moving and Luka walked after it and Miku ran towards the opposite direction, not being able to move her sight away from Luka. Luka ran, until she couldn't run anymore. Then the train left and Miku sat and cried. She already missed Luka so much, more than even before actually. She wanted to talk to her, but she didn't want to seem desperate. Suddenly her phone rang. Miku's heart skipped a beat and she answered.

"Luka?" She asked reluctantly even though she knew it was Luka.

"Are you okay, Miku?" Luka asked concerned.

"I already miss your hugs…" Miku admitted.

"Don't worry, Miku, I love you." Luka said as she kissed her phone.

Miku giggled. "What are you doing Luka?" She asked when she heard that kiss.

"I'm cheering you up." She affirmed.

"Thank you, I love you too, Luka…"

Now Miku opens her bag. An expression of surprise is drawn in her face when she sees the Christmas cake: The Christmas cake that bonded her with Luka. The Christmas cake that made her meet Luka, the Christmas cake she ate with Luka… that bittersweet Christmas cake, that bittersweet love story that had come to an end. There would be no more Christmas cakes or snow for a long time and it was time to focus on studying. Then that love story would continue…

-o-o-o-

18/12/2014, Kyoto

Dear Luka,

I know I can't be with you this Christmas but I really wish you the best from the bottom of my heart. I don't have anything to tell you besides that I love you. So please wait three more months and I promise we will be together again.

With love,

Miku.

* * *

**I know this chapter was kind of short, but there wasn't anything else to write ^_^;**

**I hope you like it, this is the end. I have been always thinking about how weird it was to write about Christmas during summer, because at least where I live, it's summer. It's strange, when it's summer I miss winter but when it's winter I miss summer... But then again, when I think about better, I don't miss either of them... I prefer spring and fall because they are not very cold or very warm.  
**


End file.
